The plan to end all plans
by I'm Already Dead
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER! Read and review, not for crazy Raiden fans, got that?
1. Default Chapter

This is my first mgs2 fic, this takes place when Raiden is fighting solidus for the first time. There's a lot of Raiden bashing, if you like Raiden (God forbid) don't read it and act like I didn't tell you so. But, still give it a chance! Please! R&R.  
  
I don't own metal gear solid 1 or 2, so you can't sue me…Hahahaha.  
  
  
  
The fight with Solidus was about to begin, that new guy that Snake had been talking to Raiden was going to fight him. To tell you the truth I really didn't like Snake talking to this guy so much, he was just a punk. And snake really shouldn't be helping him at all. When I looked at him I felt like laughing, simply because he looks like a girl, or maybe because he's like a little kid. And that annoyed me a lot. Sure, I wasn't the most grown up guy in the world but at least I didn't act like a baby about it.  
  
  
  
Watching him fight made me sick too, he did everything like he was a girl. Not that that's a bad thing, but it is when you're a man.  
  
"Snake, do we really have to keep helping this moron?" Otacon said sighing out of boredom.  
  
Snake replied, "What do you mean by that Otacon? You dislike him or something?" After a slight pause he replied,  
  
"It took you long enough to find out, are you brain dead or something? Of course I hate him he's a transvestite." Otacon snapped.  
  
Snake eyes widened when he heard the comment, "Otacon! That's no way to talk about a person who's risking their life for people, would you say that about a fire fighter?" Snake replied with a look of disappointment on his face.  
  
Otacon replied, "I would if they looked as gay as he does," Otacon said sharply. "Look, I don't like his gay pansy ass either but we can't let him know what we think about him." Snake said ending the discussion with a mean look.  
  
Otacon mumbled to himself, "I'm still not going to be nice to the little fag."  
  
  
  
The fight had progressed at a slow rate the moron took forever. If Snake was the one fighting it would have been over a long time ago…Otacon let out a yawn right before getting hit by one of Raiden's stinger missiles.  
  
  
  
"Hey you dumbass! Watch where you point that thing!" Otacon said in a very alerted by it.  
  
When it happened again Otacon went crazy, he said, "You're asking for it this time you stupid son of a bitch!" Otacon pulled out a hand gun and shot Raiden in the arm.  
  
"Ow! Why'd you do that Otacan?" Hearing his name said incorrectly made Otacon really pissed, he did get a plan from it though… "That bastard is going down," Otacon smiled to himself.  
  
During the time they didn't have to talk to Raiden Otacon watched some Kick A$$ anime of naked teen girls. Snake was standing behind Otacon's chair watching the show too, and he came out and said, "Why do you watch this stuff? There is real porn out there you know." Otacon was surprised to hear anyone behind him, he said, "Does it really matter, you're never going to get with the girls in those videos either." Otacon said returning to his show. After a slight pause Snake replied, "Humph, I guess you're right." Snake then left closing the door behind him.  
  
  
  
Later when he got done watching the dvd he went to talk to Snake.  
  
"Snake, what's going on now?" he asked. Snake replied, "Nothing really, I'm gonna check on Raiden later." Snake said resuming to his regular activities.  
  
"Well then I'll just go hang out and wait for you to tell me something." Otacon said as he strolled back to the Tv area.  
  
  
  
I hope you liked it, and I hope you review even more :) 


	2. Motive

Hi! New chapter alert! I couldn't think of what to do for awhile…But here it is!  
  
This story is through Otacon's point of view.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own mgs2 or 1 k?  
  
  
  
That idiot Raiden was on his way to find E.E. and bring her here, I was just sitting here thinking about my plan that would end all plans. I could kill him? No. to obvious. I could hire a hit man! That would be good but, I think I should think of something else.  
  
So I got the best plan, I would wait for him to get here with E.E. Then I'll have my chance to rid the world of that long haired transvestite.  
  
But, how should I kill him? I thought to myself. Do I have the guts too knife him? No. it's way too messy. Maybe I should kill him with a bat! Yeah, that's what I'll do! Unless I think of something else.  
  
  
  
In the mean time I decided I would check up on Raiden… what I saw when I turned on the codec made me spit out my latte. So, I called the bastard up to confront him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing to her?!" I shouted in a angry tone.  
  
"Uh…no…nothing Ohtacan." He said like he didn't do anything.  
  
"Let me talk to E.E!" I shouted at him.  
  
"She doesn't like you! And she doesn't want to talk to you." He said cruelly.  
  
"I don't give a damn! Put her through right NOW!" I demanded.  
  
"I'm busy with her right now Ohtacan, can't this wait until we get their?" he said in pleading tone.  
  
"For the last goddamn time it's OTACON! Not ohtacan. You stupid mother fucker!" after I got done shouting at him I tried to catch my breath, and then I replied, "And it can't wait! Get here NOW!"  
  
"Fine. I'll be there pretty soon."  
  
"And no more touching her like that, she's not a whore!" I said as my veins pulsed.  
  
"Fine man, I'm on my way."  
  
"Good."  
  
  
  
  
  
I saw Snake come up to me, he looked disappointed. "Otacon, what's wrong with you lately? Are you on narcotics again?" he said with a tuff expression.  
  
"Yes, does it really matter? They make me a happier person." I said with a blank stare.  
  
"Don't act like there's nothing wrong, I can tell when you have a problem." He said challengingly.  
  
"Then what the fucks my problem Sanke?!" I snapped.  
  
"I don't know what you're problem is, I'm not a mind reader. But, I do know that when you're saying fuck that you have a problem." He said seriously.  
  
"I'm gonna say fuck all I want! Fuck, fuck fuck! Are you happy???" I said in sarcastic tone.  
  
"Otacon you know I don't like you're sarcasm, and whatever you're problem is figure it out! But, don't take it all out on the people that actually care about you." He said looking frustrated with me.  
  
"I'm not taking it out on you Snake, I'm just worried about E.E. I can't think of anything else." I said in an exasperatedly.  
  
"I understand that. Everything will be fine, don't worry so much." He said reassuringly.  
  
"You've got to go, that idiots calling you." I said as I pointed out the window.  
  
"Alright, we'll talk later." He said with a brief smile on his face before he left the room.  
  
  
  
I watched as E.E. walked the tiny bridge thingy to make it to us. She was walking very wobbly I was very worried that she might fall. Who would catch her? The thought of her dying made my eyes tear a bit. I couldn't handle that, I've lost wolf, I've lost my father, and I don't want her to be the next one I lose. The thoughts were haunting me, I searched the cabinet for my pills. I found them, they were anti-depressants.  
  
I twisted the cap off and swallowed 6 of them. Being the smart man that I was I knew that taking so many was very bad for me, but I did it anyway.  
  
  
  
She was almost to us when I saw something jump out of the water, it was Vamp! He took hold of her and he held a knife to her. I was now in a panic, I was looking at her and trying to cover my eyes at the same time. Damn, this wouldn't of happened if that idiot Raiden was more intelligent. He finnally hit Vamp. E.E. fell to the floor. I heard a slight scream and then I knew that my worst fears had come true.  
  
"Nooo! E.E, why, why damn it!" I ran into the corner and cried for a few minutes until Snake brought E.E. into the room. I wiped my eyes and rushed to her side with medical supplies.  
  
"E.E! I'm here!" I said as I worked as fast as I could to wrap up her wound.  
  
"Hal…" she said in a low whisper.  
  
"Yes?" I said gently.  
  
"Why did you leave me?" she said faintly.  
  
"I never left you, I left because I couldn't handle it anymore." I said as tears started falling down my face again.  
  
"You're wrong, you left because you didn't care." She said sternly.  
  
"E.E. calm down, save your strength!" I said as I supported her head in my arms.  
  
"Could…you do me one last favor?" she said breathlessly.  
  
"Anything!" I said desperately.  
  
"Call me Emma," she said like It was her last words.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because it's my name!" she said in her last dying words.  
  
I felt her go limp in my arm, that's when I realized she had died.  
  
"E.E! E.E! NOOO!!!" I screamed in agony.  
  
Then Raiden just came out and said, "I think she died because you didn't bandage her under her clothing." He said calmly.  
  
"What? I didn't?" that's what really got me when he said that. I carefully let Emma's head drop to the floor and got out a syringe. I carefully filled it up with poison when they weren't looking. This was the moment, I was about to kill that stupid bastard that had let my little Emma die.  
  
That's it for now, one more chapter! REVIEW! =) 


	3. Victory, how wonderful it is.

Wow, it's been a while. However, here it is the final chapter of, "The plan to end all plans." Review please; this weird ass story deserves some reviews. Keep in mind that there's lots of character bashing in this fic, it's not because I have anything against Raiden or any of the other characters. It's just a lame ass joke, feel free to flame all you like!  
  
  
  
I threw the syringe down; I needed a better weapon than that. I ran as fast as I could to Snake's weapon belt, taking out a Swiss army knife. "This will do the trick, one strike with this and it's goodbye transvestite." I said to myself. With a cruel smile upon my face, I advanced on the poor fool, Raiden.  
  
  
  
"Oh, hey Othacan." He said turning his head back to the computer to play online shooting games.  
  
I felt the anger rising in me, "Look at me you fag! Or I'll make sure you never see daylight again!" I shouted at him.  
  
He turned his head towards me looking annoyed, "Snake, could you tell your pest of a friend to leave me alone?" he said eyeing me angrily.  
  
"Oh that, um…Otacon could you buzz off for awhile? We're really busy here." Snake said waving his hand at me to go away.  
  
I growled, "Now the stupid gay stole my only friend! Prepare to die!" I ran at him with the blade pointing at his throat.  
  
Raiden moved out of the way and I almost stabbed Snake! "Be more careful dumbass!" Snake warned.  
  
I retreated, "I wasn't trying to hit you, I was trying to hit the stupid gay."  
  
"I don't care Otacon! Take your problems somewhere else, I don't give a damn." Snake said dismissively.  
  
"Fine, I'm leaving you two have fun being fags!" I charged out of the room kicking Raiden in the shin as I walked by.  
  
He winced in pain, "Ow! Fuck what's you're problem nerd!" he shouted.  
  
"What did you just call me? Nerd was it." I said pulling the knife out once more.  
  
"Oh, look! The nerd has a knife!" Raiden laughed. "I bet he's going to kill, me huh?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"You're damn right I'm going to kill you! You let Emma die you bitch!" I shouted angrily, bringing the knife up so that I was in a fighting stance.  
  
"Ooooh, I'm so scared. Snake save me!" he taunted.  
  
"Fuck you faggot! I'll make sure you never screw up again!" I lunged myself into him, he pushed me to the floor and kicked my leg.  
  
Snake rushed over, "That's what you get for conspiring to kill friends, Otacon." Snake glared at Raiden. "He's a nerd I know, but he's also my friend. And if you can't deal with that then get the fuck out!" Snake said pointing Raiden towards the door.  
  
Raiden said, "You think I'm leaving? I'm here to make sure the old Geezer and the nerd don't mess up!" Raiden said like he was cool.  
  
Snake looked at him in awe, "Excuse me? You're here to make sure I don't mess up?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, you and your nerdy ass geek for a friend." He sneered.  
  
"I'm not a geek! You better shut your mouth girly!" I said getting up to dust myself off.  
  
"What could possibly make you think that you're not a geek? You suck you computer dork!" Raiden laughed.  
  
I walked over to him angrily and punched him in the face, "Take that transie!"  
  
Raiden tried to hit me back but Snake grabbed his hand just in time and twisted.  
  
"Ahhh! Why do you hurt people? You're both maniacs!" Raiden shouted.  
  
"I'd rather be a maniac then a fag." I said softly.  
  
"At least I have a girlfriend! I'm not some stupid gay like you hanging out with another man all of the damn time!" He said. "Where do you get off calling me gay?"  
  
I snorted, "'Cause, you are gay, and I know it."  
  
Snake laughed, "You both are gay, I've had it up to here with this crap." He said as he grabbed his coat and started to walk off.  
  
Raiden was watching Snake leave; I took this as my chance to kill him for the last time.  
  
I took out the knife and swiped his face, he screamed in agony as I lowered the blade onto his throat and sliced; making blood spurt out everywhere.  
  
At this point, stepped back and watched him struggle to breathe, seeing him in pain made me want to dance for joy.  
  
He looked up at me with those accusing eyes of his, I just smiled: "You want more? Idiot."  
  
He spit up blood and choked out his last words, "I…didn't ever want to…to…die like this…please…leave me…"  
  
It was unbelievable I was feeling sympathy for him, "You know, if I could I'd take it back, I know now that I made a huge mistake killing you."  
  
"I'm not… dead yet…don't say it like it's over!" he cried as more blood flow out of his open wounds.  
  
I knelt down and put one of my fingers in his blood, I brought it up to my mouth and licked it, "Aw, the taste of victory! It's never been better."  
  
I tossed my hair back diva style and began to walk on my way out of this place.  
  
"I'll…never forgive you, I'll kill you in my next life…asshole!" he choked out, before dying a gruesome death.  
  
I laughed, "Well, that's one less moron to deal with." I smiled to myself. "Now it's just one more to go…"  
  
  
  
That's it, and no I'm probably not continuing it, that's enough insaneness for one story thank you. Review please! 


End file.
